


Quidditch Accident

by Merthurnmore



Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Asshole Spanking, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Inflation, Enemas, Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore
Summary: Harry gets hurt doing something stupid, Severus punishes him for it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is kind of a part of the previous story in the series. If you haven’t read it, I would read it real fast, but it should still mostly make sense. I got the idea of the first chapter from PupTiberius, thank you for commenting. Enjoy! Read the tags, Don’t like, Don’t read! Thanks!  
> This is also my last idea, if any of you have a prompt or something to add to this story, let me know in the comments!

Waking up the next morning, Severus turned on his side, looking at his beautiful Pet. He loved how beautiful he was with all of that cum making him look pregnant. He decided that he would leave him that way for today. He’d glamour him obviously, but he was too beautiful to not make it last. Suddenly Harry started stirring. 

“Morning Sev.” He said groaning as the cum moved around.

“Good morning Pet.”

“Can I get this cum out of me now?”

“I’ve decided to let you spend the day like this. I’ll glamour it so only you and I can see it, but you look so beautiful. pregnant with all of that dog cum in you.”

“But Master! Please don’t, it’s so uncomfortable.”

“No, I think you’ll be great like this. Keep objecting and see what happens.”

“Please Master!”

“Are you safe wording this?”

“No. I’m just nervous about this I guess.”

“Alright. Thank you for being honest. I’m still going to spank you though. Get on the bed, all fours.”

“Yes Master.” Harry climbed on the bed and got on all fours, his descended stomach hanging down and weighing him down. Severus didn’t even wait, he immediately started to spank his Pet’s pert ass. The first hit was enough to move Harry forward, jerking his stomach. As the spanking continued, the cum in his stomach moved around making him moan. 

Severus stopped spanking when Harry’s ass was red enough to make him uncomfortable, but still able to sit down. After the spanking was over, he realized that he made his Pet hard. Smirking, he started to tease his Pet’s cock, causing him to moan loudly. 

Harry moaned. His Master started playing with his cock. The hand on his cock was stroking his length, then rubbing the head. It was done in such a pattern that he was already ready to cum. After a few more minutes he heard his Master say, “Cum.” And he did, oh god he did. 

Shooting his load felt so good, it exploded from him drenching his Masters hand.

“Clean it Pet. What’s more cum to add to your stomach.” Came from his Master.

Harry started licking the cum covered hand in front of him until it was clean. 

“Good Pet. Let me glamour you, then it’s off to classes.”

Going to class was awful. The movement in his stomach made him hard all day. Every shift caused it to slosh around, reminding him of the previous weekends events. He couldn’t wait until he could go to his Masters rooms after classes. 

During Potions, he couldn’t stop squirming at his Masters voice. It was so silky that he couldn’t focus and ended up getting a detention. 

Finally classes were over. Not even doing any homework, he just went to dinner than his Masters detention. 

“So kind of you to show up Pet,” His Master said smirking.

“Yes Master.”

“For your detention, I’m going to play with you until I decide to empty you. Strip and lay over that desk face up.”

Doing so, Harry was suddenly bound spread eagle. 

“This is nice. This is how you should look. A whore should always be ready to play with their Master.” Severus spelled the cum to stay inside Harry, then pulled out the plug. Then he started to play with his ass. 

“Ohhh! Master! Ah!” Harry started moaning at the fingers in his stretched hole. 

Stopping his ministrations, Severus took a vibrator and shoved it up the hole in front of him. Harry’s moaning went up an octave at the wonderful vibrations coursing through him. Suddenly his legs were bent over him so that his feet were over his face. 

“I’m going to spank you with this vibrator in you. Would you like that slut? Would you like me to spank your naughty ass? Turn it so hot and red that you squirm every time you sit down. Every time you sit, you’ll think of my hand beating your vibrator stuffed ass. Huh, would you like that whore?”

“Yes Master! Yes! Please! Spank my naughty ass!” His Masters words turned him on to no end. 

“Good, because I’m not going to stop until you cum from my hand.”

Harry moaned at the thought of cumming from a spanking.

Severus started working on his ass. Each slap echoing in the dungeon. The slaps were inconsistent, Harry never knew how hard the next one would be or when it would happen. 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhh! Ohhh! Master! Please!”

It took a total of 20 minutes before Harry came with a scream, his ass burning. 

“Ahhhhhhh! Master!” After cumming, Harry collapsed, panting.

Severus released the bonds and picked him up. “Time to empty you out Pet.” He set Harry in the bathtub and released the spell. 

Harry moaned as a torrent of while flowed from his ass. “Ahhhh. Master.” The feeling was strange, he didn’t know how to feel. He moaned louder as his Master started massaging his stomach. 

“Ah! Ohh!” Wave after wave of cum left him. It was never ending. After 5 minutes, the flow eventually stopped. 

“Now we need to clean you out Pet.” 

Harry nodded, not understanding as he was still dazed from releasing all of Fang’s cum. 

Severus lifted Harry’s ass and put the shower nozzle in. He turned on the water, making sure it was warm, and just let it go.

Harry jumped at the feeling of water flowing into his ass. “Ah! Master! What?”

“It’s an enema Pet. Once you are sufficiently filled, I will leave the water in you for 10 minutes, then empty you again. I’m making sure that nothing is left behind.” Turning off the shower when Harry’s stomach was only slightly descended, he plugged his Pet up and set a timer. Once the timer had gone off, he removed it and let the water flow out.

“You did a very good job Pet.”

Harry just hummed. Severus picked him up, put him in a pair of pajamas and laid on him on the bed. Both falling asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up and looked at his Master who had also woken up. 

Severus looked at him and said, “I’d like to play tonight, would you be amenable to that?”

“Can we do it Wednesday? I have Quidditch practice tonight.” 

“That’s fine, now go get ready,” Severus said slapping Harry’s ass.

~~~Time Skip~~~

That night, Severus found himself walking quickly to the infirmary. Harry has gotten hurt at Quidditch practice. Arriving at the infirmary, he walked up to Madame Pomfrey, the only one who knew of their relationship, and asked “What happened?”

“Apparently, he tried out a dangerous new maneuver on his broom, and as expected, it didn’t end well.”

“I see.” Severus was not happy. Once Harry healed, he would be punished for this. 

Walking over to Harry’s bed, he found him awake.

“Hey, Severus.”

“Hello Harry. You do realize I will punish you for this right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. You’ll be healed by this weekend, where we will go to Spinners End and I will punish you.”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Now are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Time Skip to Saturday Morning at Spinners End~~~

“Did you do as I asked and stretch yourself to take 3 fingers?”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Bend over.”

They were in the middle of the field behind Spinners End. No one would see them thanks to the wards.

As Harry bent over, Severus stripped him. He lubed up three fingers and shoved them into his Pets stretched ass.

“Ah! Master!”

Severus fingered him for a minute, pulled them out and slapped his ass. 

“Get on all fours.” He snapped.

“Yes Master.” Harry did so quickly.

Out of Harry’s line of sight, he summoned Harry’s Firebolt. Sticking up the handle, hestarted pushing it in to his Pets ass. 

“Ah! Master! What is that? Ah!”

“What, you can’t tell?”

“No Master.”

“That Pet, is your beloved broomstick. Your precious Firebolt is now up your ass.”

“Ohhh! Ah!”

Severus carefully mounted the Firebolt, and gently kicked off. This immediately tore a screaming moan from Harry.

“Master! Master! Ah!”

Angling the broom upward, Harry started to slide down the broom. Severus stopped him from sliding, once he was filled with 8 inches of the broom handle. Severus flew Harry around the field for ten minutes, until Harry was close to cumming.

“Master! Master, I’m gonna cum! Ah!”

“No, not yet.” He landed and pulled Harry off the broom. Harry moaned at the loss of being filled.

Taking Harry to the small shed in the field, he put him on the bench in the center and strapped him down, bending his legs over his head, spelling them in place. 

After being strapped down, Harry felt fingers in his ass, pumping in and out. He couldn’t help but start moaning as a fourth finger was added. When a thumb was added, Harry whimpered slightly at the stretch. Then he screamed. His Masters fist was pushing inside him. He had a fist up his ass. “Master! Ah! What- what’s happening?” 

“What’s happening, is that I’m going to stretch your ass and punch your prostate.” At that, he rammed his fist into his Pets prostate. He didn’t stop at one, he kept punching Harry’s prostate at a punishing pace. 

Harry started screaming. “Ah! Master! Master please! I want to cum! Please! Ah!”

“No. Hold it.” He continued to punish his Pets prostate for another minute, then pulled his fist out.

Harry lay there, panting. His ass stretched open wide. Suddenly a large round object was pushing into his ass.

“Ah! Ah! Wh-what is that?” Harry asked after it was pushed all the way in.

“That Pet, is a bludger. You are going to have two of those heavy balls in your ass, and then I’m going to spank you.”

Harry moaned at that. He didn’t know how to respond, other than moaning when the second started pushing in. His ass burned at the stretch, but it felt so good. 

Once both bludgers were stuffed into his Pets ass, Severus pushed in a large butt plug to keep them in. After waiting a few seconds for Harry to adjust, Severus started spanking him. 

“Ah! Mast-ah! Master!”

“You will say ‘I will not do dangerous tricks on my broom’. You will keep saying it, until I decide to stop.”

“Yes Master. I-ah! I will n-ah! not do danger-ah! -ous tricks on my Ah! broom.”

“Again.” Severus said, punctuating it with a hard slap.

“I will not ah! D-do dangerous Ah! Tri-icks on my bro-ah! On my broom.” 

This kept going until Harry said it exactly 15 times. He was crying by the end.

After giving Harry a five minute break, Severus pulled out the plug. 

“I want you to push the bludgers out of your ass.”

“What?!?”

“You heard me Pet!”

“Yes Master.” Harry started pushing. The bludgers were huge and very heavy, so it took a lot of effort. Harry pushed, the first bludger, pushing as his entrance. He got it almost all the way out before his ass sucked it back inside. Moaning and panting he finally got the first bludger out of his ass. It clunked heavily as it fell from his ass. He just lay there for a minute, panting.

“Now the other one,” Severus said lightly slapping Harry’s ass.

“Yes Master,” Harry groaned. He started pushing the other. His ass was contracting and he was pushing it as hard as he could. It took him 10 minutes of pushing before he finally got it out. Just like the other, it clunked heavily on the floor. 

Severus walked over to stand next to Harry’s head and pulled out his cock. 

“Suck Pet.”

Though tired, Harry immediately began sucking his Master’s cock. While his Pet was sucking his cock, Severus conjured a crop, spelled Harry’s ass cheeks open, and had it spank his hole.

Harry whimpered and moaned around his Master’s cock as something spanked his sore asshole. It hurt so bad, he couldn’t stop crying and whimpering around his Master’s cock. 

Severus moaned as Harry whimpered. The vibrations felt amazing on his cock. He’d have to spank Harry’s asshole more often. After about 5 minutes, he blew his load and put himself away, not stopping the crop.

“Please Master! Plea-ah! Please stop!”

“Beg for me to stop spanking your naughty fuck hole.”

“Please! Ah! Please! Stop spanking me!”

“Spanking what?”

“My hole!”

“Your what?”

“PLEASE! STOP! Stop spanking my naughty fuck hole! Please! It hurts!” He was whimpering and crying as he said this. Severus waved his wand and banished the crop.

“Now for the final part of your punishment.”

“There’s more?!”

“Yes Pet.” He unbound his Pet and brought him inside, chaining him spread eagle to a bed in the playroom.

Taking a golden snitch, he stuffed it into Harry’s ass right against his prostate, activated it, and sealed his ass shut. The entrance of Harry’s hole was almost nonexistent, so no one but him could take the snitch out. Harry immediately started to moan.

“Now. I have put a golden snitch into your asshole. You may cum as many times as you like, but I will not turn it off until 9 o’clock tonight. It is currently 1, so it will be in your ass for 8 hours.”

“Yes-Ah! Master”

Severus sat down in his chair and read, listening to Harry’s moans. 

“Ah! Ohh Master!” He was moaning and writhing around on the bed. It felt so good, but he knew that it wasn’t going to end well for him. After half an hour of moaning, he finally came. 

“Ah! Master! Oh!”

Severus smirked at the sound, knowing that his Pet was about to start screaming in overstimulation and start to beg him remove to remove the snitch, which he wouldn’t.

“Ah! Master! Master Please! Make it stop! Ah! PLEASE! IT HURTS! Ahhh!” Harry couldn’t stop crying. He was arching off the bed and squirming, trying to get away from the stimulation.

“Please Master! Make it STOP! I beg you please! Ah!” He came again and he was only an hour and a half in.

He didn’t stop begging or pleading to his Master, who calmly read his book.

At the end of the 8 hours, Harry only had the strength to whimper. His screams and pleads turned quiet, although still there. “Please Master. Make it stop. ‘M sorry, please I’m sorry. Ah!” 

“Make it stop,” he whimpered. 

Severus hadn’t left once. He ate while reading and reveled in his Pets screams. Finally 8 hours was up, so he deactivated the snitch.

“Thank you Master. Thank you.”

Severus walked up to Harry and started playing with the head of his super sensitive cock. 

“Ah! Please! Master Please stop! Ah! Oh it Hurts! IT HURTS! Make it stop!” Harry started trying to squirm away from the torture.

“Will you ever practice incredibly dangerous tricks on your broom again?”

“No! I promise! Please! I’m sorry! Just please STOP!” Harry sobbed

Severus stopped his torture, and unbound Harry. 

“Do you need anything?” Severus asked.

“Can I have some water please?” Harry asked exhausted.

“Of course my Pet. Here you go Harry.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine. Thank you.”

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Sev.”

They lay on the bed, eventually drifting off to sleep.


End file.
